Teen Titans in Neopia!
by Immortal Tears of Fire
Summary: The Teen Titans are summoned by the faerie queen, Fyora, and end up in Neopia. Fyora tells them to catch Dr.Sloth and return him to the spacestion. But on their quest, the Titans learn the ins and outs of Neopia and it's people, well, pets.
1. Default Chapter

Hello peoples! Wuz up, y'all? K, dis is ma first fanfic, so don't hurt me! Cowers in fear Anyways, this is an overly obsessed neopets/Teen Titans fan dream come true. And that's basically it. So enough of my babbling and on with the story!

  
It was a normal day in Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were turning in to drooling, brain-dead monkeys playing video games, Raven was meditating, Robin was training, Terra was still sleeping, and Starfire was "attempting" to cook some semi-edible food. (If that's what you call the purple goo with yellow spots, that was currently on fire, that was in the cooking pot.)  
So like I said before, It was a pretty normal day...not for long.  
"Friend Raven," Star asked innocently as she cracked open Raven's door.  
"What?" She quipped.  
"Would you care to try some of m-"Was all Star could get out before she disappeared into oblivion.  
"Starfire?" Raven asked, with a hint of worry in her voice. She came out of her room to see were her alien friend went.  
"Hey Raven," Greeted Terra, finally awake and with a serious case of bed-head.  
"Hi Terra," Raven greeted half-aware of her presence. "You haven't my any chance seen Starfire anywhere, have you?" Terra shook her head.  
"Okay, but-"Were the only words she got out before _she_ disappeared into oblivion.  
"Rae?" The earthmover asked. She looked around, but couldn't find her.  
"Mornin' Terra," Robin greeted.  
"Hey Robin," Terra said.  
"Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked.  
"Raven"  
"Why are ya lookin' for Raven?"  
"Well, totally bending the rules of space and time, she disappeared." Robin stared at her for a minute.  
"Ooo-kay, well I'll help yo-" And, Just like Starfire and Raven, he disappeared.  
"Oh God! First Star, then Rae, now this! I just hope that B.B. and Cyborg are okay." Terra raced to the main room and sighed with relief that Beast Boy and Cyborg were still turning themselves into drooling, brain- dead monkeys.  
"Thank the Lord Almighty you guys are still here!" She exclaimed.  
"Waddya mean?" B.B. asked, actually acknowledging her existence.  
"Well, for God-knows-what, Rae, Star, and Robin just disappeared into thin air."  
"Really. We-"And like that, Cyborg vanished.  
"CYBORG!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
"Oh heck, we gotta find him before w-" Terra was gone. Beast Boy's gut was churning with fear. _"I'm next!"_ He thought. And without warning, Beast Boy vanished and Titans Tower was completely empty.

Well, watcha think? I don't accept flames...they burn. But I do accept constructive criticism. Sorry form the shortness! Pleez review!


	2. Meetings

Hey y'all! Miss me? Well, I'd like to thank my first reviewers. Pooches gracias, guyz! K, I'm gonna put neopet, petpet, and faerie cameos in this with my reviewers in this story. More info at bottom author's note. Nuff of my yakin', on with the story!

"OOMF!" Was the first sound Starfire made as she landed on a small clearing in a thick forest. Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy joined soon after.  
"Oh, my head," Beast Boy complained. He looked around the clearing. "Uh, guys, where exactly are we?" Robin shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the forest and huddled together in fear. A red, semi cat-like creature with 2 sets of ears and a collar with the letter A on it came out.  
"Sup," it said, "wuz y'all doin' here in the 'wood?"  
"Uhhhh, I have absolutely no clue miss, um, mister," Robin asked dumbfounded.  
"Miz. And ma name is Mo' Money Monique. But, y'all's can call me Triple M or Monique if ya want, though." She said.  
"Well, um, Monique, you tell us exactly where we are?" Raven inquired.  
"K, but before I give ya the wheal-a-deala tip on that, y'all's wouldn't happen to be da Teen Titans, wouldja?"  
"Yeah, I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."  
"Oh snapples! Y'all's gonna cum with me! Fyoras' waitin'!" And the red Aisha dragged the 6 titans across the forest.  
"Hey Monique! Where ya goin' and who are those freaks?" A green Lupe standing on the side asked.  
"Who you callin' a freak!" Beast Boy yelled. Mo' Money tried to explain, "Not now pant Carlo 22 pant Gather up pant SpanishGalleria's pant pets! pant pant pant" By now, Carlo 22 was running with them.  
"Gotcha! Should I get Cory and Zippy, too?  
"YES!"  
"Okay" And the Lupe ran ahead.  
  
About half an hour later...  
  
"Are we there yet?" B.B. asked.  
"Almost," Monique said, "why don't we take a break?" and the Aisha leaped onto a stump. "Okay," Robin said, "let's get some things straight here. First of all, where are we?" "Vaguely, Neopia. Specifically, the forest that borders Neopia Central." Monique explained. The titans stared at her with blank expression etched on their faces. The Aisha could tell they had absolutely no clue what Neopia was "You probably wanna know what Neopia is, right?" she asked nervously. "No, really, ya think!" Terra snipped on the sarcastico tip. Monique rolled her eyes. Of course, you can't really see an Aisha roll its' eyes because there closed 24/7. Anyways, back to the story. "K, here's the skinny on Neopia. Once upon a time, a planet appeared and it was surrounded by thick, black foggy air stuff. Then a beam of light shot threw the fog and suddenly, a neopet appeared. More specifically, a Shoyru. Ya know those cute little dragons everyone loves?" The titans just stared. "Uh, okay. I'll tell y'all's 'bout that later. Anyways, then A JubJub appeared and the rest is history!" "Uhhh, okay. What exactly lives in Neopia?" Raven asked next. "Well, neopets, duh! Oh, and faeries, but I'll get to that later. Anyways, a neopet, is, well, me..." Monique said. There was silence. And then Starfire, as innocent and naive as she is, spoke up; "You mean the creatures that inhabit this place all look like you?" The apple red Aisha softly let out a giggle. "Oh, no sweetie. There are 47 different kinds of neopets, all different from each other!" "Cool. What other kinds are there?" Cyborg asked. "Well, y'all remember that big, green wolf-like dude we passed on the road?" "Yeah," "Well, dat's a Lupe. And as soon as that crappy crap-head comes back, y'all will be able to see an Acara, a Buzz, a Wocky, and a Shoyru. They're cool." "Did you just call me a crap-head?" The green Lupe from before piped up, entering the clearing. "Sup, Carlita." Monique taunted. "Don't call me that!" Carlo yelled. "Whateva. Do ya have everyone?" "Mabey..." "Just hand them over for holy crap's sake!" "Okay, okay! Who put a Buzzer down your pants? Come on out guys." 5 images emerged from the shadows. One was a looked like a blue cat with a pink mane around its neck and red eyes. "What up, Zahzie?" Monique greeted to the blue cat. "Howdy, Monique!" It greeted back. "Guys, this is Zahzie 12, a Wocky. Zahzie, guys." "Hey y'all!" The Wocky greeted. "HI!" A green creature with thick, green antennae and big blue eyes said with an annoying, high-pitched voice. "Hi Chuchie," Mo' Money said nonchalantly. "Guys this Chuchie Poochie, an Acara. Chuchie, guys." "Hello," a meek voice greeted. A small, light orange dragon-like being came from the dark. "Hey Nikki," Monique said surprisingly soothing. "Guys, this is NikkiChan13, a Shoyru. Nikki, guys." "Forget 'bout us?" A large, green bug said. "Hey, Zippy! Wassup?" The red Aisha greeted "Guys, this is Zippy, a Buzz. Zippy, guys. "HI!" Another voice equally annoying, but not as high-pitched as Chuchie's said. "Hi Cory. Guys this is Cory, a human. Don't ask." "Well, now that intros are out of the way," Piped up the green Acara, "we can make are way to Fyora' castle!"

Well, how'd U like it? Pleez review. I need opinions. And I really don't want any flames. Nikki whispers in my ear Oh yeah, the cameos. If U would like to be a cameo in my story, pleez fill out the following form  
  
Name:

Pet, Petpet or Faerie:

Species/Type:

Gender:

Color (if pet or petpet):  
  
NOTE: If you wanna be a faerie, U may be Water, Fire, Dark, Earth, Air, Light, and Grey. If U wanna be a pet or petpet, U may be any color, including paintbrush colors (except Stone or Glass) I will not be able to fit everyone in, but I'll try to fit as much as I can. Also, U cannot be any of the titans' pets or petpets for I have already chosen. (I'll post the list/colors of them ASAP) But, if anyone as any ideas for Terra's petpet, Pleez tell me!!!


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTEPET LIST!

Okay, here's the deal-io. If U wanna be featured, U gotta fill out the form from the second chapter! And reviweing isn't a time to tell me about your shops and guilds! Sure, U can tell me what your username is but that's it. Use the reviewing space to tell me your opinions on the story or if U want to be featured!! Sorry if I had offended anyone. If U wanna be featured, re-review what U wanna be using the form in chapter two. Here is the list of what titan gets wich pet/petpet.

Pets  
  
Robin-Fire Lupe

Terra-Faerie Moehog

Beast Boy-Green Mynci (sp?)

Starfire-Royal Girl Uni

Cyborg-Glowing Grundo

Raven-Darigan Eryie (sp?)

Petpets

Robin-Gruslen 

Terra-Island Anubis

Beast Boy-Dribblet

Starfire-Feloreena

Cyborg-Wheelie Bot

Raven-Pirate Gallion (don't ask)


End file.
